


I'm Here, Dean

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dominant/Top Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean's first kiss is slow. And sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/51463337384/destielismylovesong-ismoving-cas-and-deans

Cas and Dean’s first kiss is slow. And sweet. 

Dean isn’t usually like this- he fucks rough, and hard, and fast. But after pushing Cas up against the wall of his room in the bunker, he stops and inhales, dropping his forehead against the other man’s and closing his eyes. Cas stills, asks if something is wrong, but Dean shushes him.

_No, Cas, nothing is wrong. Nothing. But I want-_

_Tell me what you want, Dean._

_You._

Slow. Sweet. Dean’s lips graze over Cas’s and settle, his tongue sweeping out to probe gently, questioningly. Cas is hesitant, shy, but Dean is patient, keeping the kiss simple, light, until Cas parts his lips with a soft sigh. Dean’s hands around Cas’s waist tighten, for a moment, and then Dean raises an arm, cups Cas’s head in his hand and pulls him in closer. 

Cas whines, a quiet, needy noise, as if he didn’t know, couldn’t understand, how they could get any closer to each other. He wraps his arms around Dean’s neck as Dean’s tongue traces over his teeth and then at last, finally, touches his. Their tongues duel, hot and passionate but unhurried, taking the time to taste, explore, learn each other in ways they never have before. Dean’s fingers thread through Cas’s hair, his thumb kneading the nape of his neck, and Cas melts into him, his body going lax against Dean’s.

Dean finally breaks the kiss, his breath warm against Cas’s lips. Foreheads touch again, their eyes open, searching, each drinking in the sight of the other. Dean’s hand drifts to Cas’s cheek, stroking, his thumb sweeping over his lips. Cas catches Dean’s hand, presses it to him, and drops a kiss on the pad of his thumb. Dean smiles, and Castiel’s lips turn up in automatic response.

The simplicity of it punches Dean in the gut, and he’s blinded by the sudden urgent need for the man in his arms. He lowers his head, nipping at Cas’s neck, lips pressing kisses to his ear, teeth tugging at his earlobe. Cas submits, his hands going to Dean’s neck, his shoulders, his arms, scrabbling to find purchase.

The whine comes from Dean’s throat this time, soft and desperate as he moves his hands to Cas’s shirt, lifting it to touch hand to skin. Cas moans as the other man explores, his fingers gentle on Cas’s newly human skin. But when Dean speaks, just one word, his voice belies the urgency, the need, in his touch. 

_Castiel._

_I’m here, Dean._


End file.
